Saya's revenge
by emoanimechicky
Summary: Saya and Haji fall in love durring the quest to kill diva


Saya wake up you're gonna be late for school.

"Dad what about Kai and Riku"? I called form upstairs while I rubbed the sleepiness fro my eyes.

"Kai went to school on his bike and Riku took the bus"

"And no one bothered to wake me up!?"

"Well no we thought you could use the sleep"

"Then why did you make me get up.?" I had started to get mad at him. calm down I told myself its morning you know your not very friendly in the morning

"That's a good question." He said sounding satisfied with himself

"I have to do my hair, make-up and I only 10 minutes!!!!!!" I screamed

"That's your problem" he grumbled.

"How the hell is waking up late my problem?" ugh he doesn't get it I thought to myself I'm a chick it takes me a while to get ready un like him

"Oh well" I went upstairs to take a nice hot shower. I got out and went to my room to find something to wear i chose a red tank with silver writing, black flats and some black skinny jeans. Ugh I'm so tired I thought to myself. I grabbed my make-up and put my eyeliner, mascara and a little lip gloss. I had one small problem though what the hell was I gonna do with my hair. It was waist length and was a shiny black i love it but it's just too hard to put up. I decided on leaving it down. I garbed my bag and headed for the front door, but my dad stopped me.

"What do you want dad? I'm going to be late again." I said furious I couldn't be late again or I'd be in trouble.

"Oh sorry Saya have fun at school." By that time I had already pushed past him and out the door, but not before I called back to him "sure thing dad".

(Time skip)

It was around third period I was so tired I fell asleep in class and my teacher woke me up. "Why don't you go home and get some rest Saya, you work so hard in track I think I understand." When I got out the building I saw Kai.

"Kai shouldn't you be in class." "Yeah but I'm not you teacher didn't think you could make it home alone". I climbed on Ki's bike and he took off. When we got to the highway I asked him to go the beach front why. Oh how I loved the look of the beach and mid day. It's so pretty. The dark blue ocean on the border of Okinawa, The cream color of the sand and the sand castles from the day before.

(Time skip)

When I got home I tossed my bag on the floor and went up stairs to take a nap (I don't really take naps sh) I had the weirdest dream. I saw people being slaughtered by some girl with crimson red eyes that were shining with a glow I never want to see again. I woke up with a terrible shriek. My dad came running in and asked what was wrong. "Dad I saw a girl with glowing crimson eyes she was slaughtering people and these weird scary monsters."

"Saya are you sure that's what you saw?" he said it as if he wished I hadn't said a word about it.

"Yeah dad it was so scary." I hugged him had to show him I meant I was really scared.

I forgot my track stuff so I headed back to school I told dad I would be home before dinner on my way to the school I heard some music it stirred up memories I didn't want to see. There was a girl that look just like me, she was holding a key and running down a hallway to a door with a lock when She started to unlock the door ,that's when i screamed no! Everyone turned and looked at me I had fell in a bush. HE was looking right at me and I couldn't help but think I had seen him before. I got up and turned fast because i was probably blood red. Who wouldn't be though I mean screaming no for no reason? I got to the school faster than I would have thought but the door was looked I took a few steps back and ran toward the gate as soon as I got close enough I jumped the fence.

I ran to the tree that me and my best friend had lunch. No good it was not there. She must have taken it home. I was about to leave when a teacher from the school came out and asked me why I was still at school. "I'm sorry I was just looking for my track stuff.

"Oh ok." he started to leave when a beast took him and bit him I got really scared I started to run but I didn't have to many places to go I ran in to the school. I ended up in the biology room. I was trembling really bad I think I could have cried then but I didn't. The monster followed me into the room and made a huge mess. Then I saw HIM again. He was standing in a corner of the room. I got hit hard when the monster found me I was almost unconscious. I could see HIM cut his hand and put it in his mouth though after that I was blank I felt something warm and soft on my lips then something smooth entered my mouth I quickly gulped It down then I heard a whisper that said Sayo fight!.

All I could see was my eyes open and everything being red HE handed me a sword and I swung it right through the monster. When it was over I noticed Kai. He called my name and I snapped out of the whole thing I ran to him but Kai was after HIM. I never got his name but I will find that out soon. HE disappeared without a sound and Kai stopped in front of me. I could hear him talking to me. "Sayo hat has HE done to you? What just happened?" I didn't have an answer for him.

(Time skip)

I woke up the next morning to hear dad talking to someone. I thought it might be Mr. David. Later that day we had a cookout on the beach and Riku had me trying all sorts of things.

"Hey Sayo I think this one is done." I saw HIM again only he was on the steps to the beach I got u and put some food on a lat and brought it to him.

"You look like you could you some food." I said hoping he would want some

"I'm fine thank you though". I couldn't help but feel sad I mean what's a hot guy doing here and why here in particular. He was just watching me and my family have fun. Since he didn't want the food I put it down beside him maybe he would want some later. I started to turn around but turned right back to him. "I'm Sayo and you are?

"I know who you are and I'm Haji"

"Oh well hi Haji it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face.

**Damn girl is that all you can think of? I would have though you would be a little more you now interesting I mean you know he is fine-e-e-e. **

**Oh shut u its not like you could have done any better.**

**Hell yeah I could have done better who do you take me for you?**

**Well yeah I do take you for me I mean you are me to start with**

**Damn your right what am I gonna do about this!???**

**How would I know you're supposed to be that smart one**

**Oh really is that so then how about…**

**HELL NO! Don't you even think about going there.!**

**Fine I won't now get back to your point.**

**Oh yeah right sorry. I'm on it**

"Hey Haji, Can I ask you something? I wanted to know if you knew anything about this scene I've been seeing."

"I don't know I might what's the scene? Haji asked a bit hesitant."

"Well it's a girl running down a hall to a door she's holding a key. Hay Haji how did you know how to find me yesterday? Yesterday I was walking back to school to get something and then I heard you playing. That's when the image appeared."

Haji?

"Saya that I cannot tell you because that is for you to remember"

"Ok, Haji will you be around here for a while?" I was a bit disappointed that he couldn't tell me anything

I will be here until you leave and when you do I will come with you.

Awhile later everyone passed out Riku was on the sand and Kai and Mao(sorry can't spell her name but you get the point) were leaning back on the wall when I woke I found that I was on the steps. It was a really late night I think I'll let the sleep for a while I thought t myself I don't want Kai mad at me for waking him up I started to walk home and found dad talking to Mr. David again only this time I heard what they were saying.

David: is she fully awake yet?

Dad: No but she is getting close she has started to regain her memory and I think it was her who killed the cyropterain at the school.

CHAPTER 2

David: ok well you know that if she wakes up completely then she must come back to us before something like Vietnam.

I walked in the room acting like I had just got home, big smile on my face, humming a tune to myself. "Hey dad what's up oh I'm so tired we had so much fun last night. I just can't believe that we stayed at the beach all night."

"Yeah I'm glad you had fun but there is something I think you and I should talk about later on ok?"

"Yeah sure dad, I think I'll go to the park ok? Oh and when you see Kai tell him thanks I had fun."

With that I turned to walk out the door knowing I wouldn't be back anytime soon. I have to find Haji I think might know what my dad wants to talk about…"Shit!!" I hate these things I wasn't even 3 blocks from my house. It was that thing I saw at the school I thought everybody said it was dead. Wait that looks like forest though. Wait why would he look like that I was thinking to myself when David and dad came out the house and went for him. Man I was so scared. Then Haji came out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me. "Ah what Haji damn you scared me next time can you warn a person!!??"

"Sorry come on Saya I don't have time to explain but we need to go with your dad." He said in an urgent tone.

"What are you crazy we could get killed?!" I said a bit exasperated. He has to be crazy I wouldn't wanna go after that thing!

"Oh shut up and come on." He said a bit pissed now. I shut up then and ran as fast as I could to catch up to Mr. David and dad. When we got there we were too late dad had been hurt and Mr. David was yelling at me telling me to kill it.

"What? I can't do that I just can't."

"Saya you have to. Haji get her ready!" again Haji cut his hand, putting the blood in his mouth again because I refused to drink it. Then Haji pulled out his case and handed me my sword. All I remember was taking the sword…

When I finally came back to reality I ran to dad. He looked really bad. "Mr. David is there anything we can do?" I call across the room.

I'm sorry Saya but there is nothing I can do to help him he has all ready started the change."

"Fine! Dad I know your hurt and you never even got to tell me what you wanted to say." I started to cry, tears running down my face like a river that just broke down a dam. My dad just smiled and whispered something in my ear.

"Saya live for today but look forward to tomorrow. Smile baby girl, now hurry kill me before I change fully that why I die with dignity."

All I could do was what he asked me I took the sword and cut my hand and let it run on to him. I couldn't bare to stab him. it would have killed me. "I'm sorry dad." *tears flood*

Mr. David pulled me off the floor trying to comfort me. I was grateful but that wouldn't last forever I had to accept that I did the right thing. "Haji will you stay with me?" I wanted Haji to be with me thought it all even though I had a feeling he would have stayed even if I hadn't asked him.

"Saya I would stay with you to the end of time I live you I'm you chevalier."

"Chevalier, what's that?"

"Oh um David do you want to tell her or for her to remember?"

I'll tell her look Saya there is a lot that you don't know for one you are the only one to kill the cyropterains. It is your blood alone. I am part of the red shield and it is our job to kill cyropterains. You awoke from your 30 year sleep last year."Mr. David said a quietly. I could tell he didn't like telling me this."Saya we need you and Haji."

"Ok that's a lot to take in but what about this image I keep getting of a girl that looks like me. I see her slaughtering people and those cyropterains, why?"

"That's enough for one day why don't you and Haji go and tell Kai and Riku what happened to your dad." he said hesitantly. What is it with everyone I thought to myself? Every time I bring up that image to people they just change the subject.

"Fine come on Haji lets go." I said a bit peeved.

(Time skip)

"Kia calm down please." I begged while he was screaming and cry Riku was just crying.

By that time I had said I would join the red shield so we set off on our way to a school in Russia we traveled by boat, air, and then train. When I got to the school there were so many girls saying that I looked like this girl that was killed by her one love. I have to say that confused me quite a bit. The next morning there was a blue rose on my desk and everyone freaked out. They even thought Haji was the phantom. The one that gives a blue rose to a girl who looked like his one love.

A bit dramatic I'd say but I let them be. I told Haji about the phantom and the blue rose but all I got form him was "there is no such thing as a blue rose." He said.

"Okay Haji oh and I like your new look it works for you." *wink* I giggled and walk back to class.

"Hey Saya there's a dance tonight and I wanted to know if you were going". My roommate sais a bit flushed she was hoping phantom would be there. Wow she is a little strange wouldn't you say.

"Oh I can't go, I don't have a dress." I said to make her think I really wanted to go I mean I didn't have a dress but I did need to go to the dance Haji and David want to know if I see the phantom there. When I got ready for the dance I could only think that I have to do this I feel sorry for my roommate I might ruin her dress.

(Time skip)

There was a guy I saw he was gorgeous I dance with him just before the phantom showed up I followed him into a cellar where I saw a box being shipped. David, Haji and even Julia went with me. When I saw the box I asked David what it was he gave me one quick harsh response "Diva" he said through clenched teeth.

THANKS FOR READING I KNOW IT STILL SUCKS BUT I TRIED. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL HAVE MORE SOME TIME SOON


End file.
